This Weird Feeling
by mj0621
Summary: I've got this weird feeling... SMacked, M&Ms, hints of MacJane and MacPeyton
1. This Weird Feeling

**This Weird Feeling**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own anything... if I did you think I'm here, sobbing over all my sinking ships?

**Rating: **T

**Pairing/s: **SMacked, M&Ms, hints of MacJane and MacPeyton

**Summary: **I've got this weird feeling nobody wants me here...

**Author's Notes: **SMacked fans, no need to smack me for writing this, I assure you, this ain't what you think it is... This idea just came to me when me and tv92 were chatting over SMacked ramdomness... and I think this is an AU fic...(it means alternate universe right? took me four years to know that...) :P Before I start, I just want to say... I'm VERY loyal to my ships/pairings... but the problem is... I'm a multishipper...lol All mistakes are mine and sorry bout the grammar and spelling errors, my first time in writing using the notepad... Last note, Mac and Peyton aren't together in this fic... told ya... no need to smack me, I already am. :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Peyton's POV:**_

_I've been getting this weird feeling ever since I started working as a Medical Examiner in New York..._

_No... I'm sure this isn't just paranoia... I just feel it..._

_This... This weird feeling..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last week:**

Peyton Driscoll was walking confidently through the corridors of the New York Crime Lab in search for the CSI's dayshift supervisor. She knows she didn't have to but she did, because she _wanted _to. Not succeeding in her search, she decided to ask the lab tech in the DNA lab.

"Good Morning. I'm Dr. Peyton Driscoll, the new medical examiner?" she reached in her hand to shake the lab tech's hand.

The lab tech barely looked up and said "Oh, yeah. I know you. What can I do for you?"

Putting her hand down, she thought

_She's just doing something... nothing personal..._

"Uh, I'm looking for Mac. Do you know where Mac is now?"

Upon hearing Mac's name, the lab tech pursed her lip. "He was here a while ago. I think he was headed where Lindsay is."

_Was she pursing her lips? Nah, she's just tired... Who wouldn't be? Look at all this lab tests in line..._

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

As Peyton walked out of the room, Hawkes came in.

"Was that Peyton who just came out?"

"Yep."

Hawkes' brows creased "Why?"

"She asked something..."

Hawkes looked at her "You sound annoyed Jane, what's up?"

Jane Parsons looked up from her work and said in a cold voice "She isn't what you call my favorite person okay?"

Hawked raised his hands in defense "Sorry. Just asking. So about that blood found on the shirt...?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes now alerted to look for two people, Peyton walked pass the breakroom where Flack and Danny is.

"Hey, that's Dr. Peyton right?"

Flack tilted his head towards him"Yeah."

"What is she doing here?"

Flack answered "I guess she's going to give Mac the autopsy report again."

"Why?"

Flack chuckled "Man, you're clueless! Of course, another chance to see Mac."

Still not getting it Danny asked one more time "Uhoh, and why is that?"

The black haired detective sighed "Are you this clueless with girls Messer? She likes Mac. What's the matter with you? Are ya blind or you're skin's just thick?"

"Funny Flack. So, does Mac like her?"

He just shrugged "That, I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally seeing Lindsay in the Ballistics room, Peyton called out "Lindsay!?"

Surprised at her presence, Lindsay gave her a smile... well, she tried to. "Hey. Need something?"

_Was that a forced smile? Or it's just me?_

"Uh, I was wondering where Mac is. I have this report on your vic..."

Lindsay wasn't looking at her eye to eye and said "Can I see it?"

_Is she avoiding my eyes? What's wrong?_

"Uh... sure, here. "

"Thanks Dr. Driscoll."

After a few minutes of silence...

_I can't just sit around and wait for her to tell where he is... I have another vic to process..._

"Can you just give it to him when you see him?"

Lindsay just nodded and walked out of the room leaving Peyton wondering.

_Did I do something wrong?_

She took a deep breath and walked out towards the morgue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dr. Peyton!" Danny greeted.

_At last, someone who isn't in a bad mood nor avoiding me._

"Hello. Call me Peyton."

Danny gave her a smile "Okay... Peyton. So... Any reports on our vic?"

_What is with that smile?_

"I'm on my way to give you the reports now."

"Why don't I join you?"

She gave him a smile "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Danny entered the morgue that was occupied by Sid and Stella who was having a chat.

"Hello Dr. Driscoll. I thought you forgot about me in here."

_She seems normal around me..._

"Sorry, I had to give the other vic's findings to Mac."

"Ah... Okay... So then! What about our vic?"

_She's nice... No reaction at all..._

She grabbed a pair of gloves and saw Sid and Danny looking at her in a way she didn't understand.

_What is it with this people? Do I have something on my face or what?_

She checked her reflection (the mirror by the table) as Stella looked at Danny who mouthed 'I dunno.'.

_Clean... so what? _

"The vic recieved a blunt force trauma here..." Peyton started explaining but her mind was somewhere else...

_What is it with them? The only normal one I met is Stella... _

As she finished talking, Flack entered the morgue but stoped suddenly as he saw Peyton, Stella, Danny and Sid there...altogether...

_Another one... Is there a gossip about me that only me and Stella didn't hear about?_

Stella smiled sweetly at Flack "Cat got your tongue? What's up?"

"Oh, uh..." He kept on looking at the people occupying the room with haste "Your primary suspect's in the interogation room."

_I have to ask someone about this..._

"I'll do it... Danny you mind?"

"Nah. You go ahead..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton's shift ended the same time as Mac's team and she wasn't all that happy...Things that happened that day still haunted her mind. Suddenly, she sees Stella heading towards the locker room.

_I must ask her. She's the only one that's 'normal' with me... _

"Stella! Wait!"

Stella, who was taken aback, stopped in her tracks "Yup?"

Peyton hesitates as Stella looks at her expectantly.

_Here it goes..._

"Can I ask you something that will stay only between us?"

Stella smiled "Of course."

"Are there rumors about me that's spreading around? Frankly..."

_Just tell me the truth... Give me peace of mind..._

She thought for a while and shrugged "Uh, none. Not that I know of... Why'd you ask?"

"Everybody's acting weird around me so I assumed..."

Stella gave her a pat "Don't worry, maybe it's just you being new here. It'll take time to get used to the crazy stuff around you and yes, that includes the employees."

_Maybe she's right._

"Thanks."

Stella resumes walking as she turned around exiting the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, what did you guys do to Peyton?"

Stella walked into the locker room with everyone changing their clothes.

"Hello to you too Stella." Flack said then was followed with Danny's question "Why'd you ask?"

"She's feeling weird around you guys... What happened?"

Hawkes turned to her and answered "Maybe Jane freaked her out..."

"Huh?"

He explained "She kinda doesn't like Peyton."

"Why?"

"Danny, she likes Mac."

Danny fell silent.

"You're hopeless Messer."

Stella sat on the bench streching "Annndd... that made her conscious of herself? Come on.. what else?"

Flack leaned on the locker near Lindsay "Maybe Lindsay scared her. Obviously, she doesn't like her too."

"She gives me these _vibes." _Lindsay defensed.

Flack mischeviously grinned "You saw Danny walk and talk after you left her earlier didn't you?"

"I do that everyday!" Danny reasoned.

Flack clapped his hands and pointed at Danny "Exactly!!!"

Hawkes said "The plot thickens..."

Lindsay blushed then turned around facing Stella who was opening her locker.

"I don't get it."

Lindsay paced towards Danny face to face and said "You won't even see it even though it's right infront of your face." Then she hurriedly closed her locker and left the locker room.

An Oooohhh sound filled the room...

Danny closed his mouth and quickly, he grabbed his jacket and ran after Lindsay.

"Twenty bucks says they'll hook up. Hawkes? Bonasera?" Hawkes waved his hand and Stella shook her head.

"That's an obvious bet don't you think? Flack?"

"Hey, at least I tried." he shrugged with a smile.

Stella was looking for her mirror when she asked "So, that's all? That made Peyton freak out? How 'bout you guys?"

Flack sat down beside her and answered "Well, I'm just surprised that you're close with her... I mean, you're not fond of Jane..."

She glared at her as hestarted walking out "What was that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. See ya tomorrow!"

Hawkes smirked at Stella who was figuring out the puzzle... then he frowned "Hey, wait a minute... Flack! You owe me ten dollars with last night's bet! See ya Stel!" He ran after Flack who was too, running away from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella was in her office to get the files she was suppose to take home when suddenly a hand touched her left shoulder. She jumped a little which made her bump her head on the file cabinet behind her. "Ouch..."

"Are you okay? Sorry I surprised you."

"Mac! What in the world are you doing sneaking behind me??!"

He gave her an embarassed smile "Eh, I was just wondering what with all the fuss today... techs said something about Peyton..."

Stella rubbed her head as she raised her brows at Mac. "So, what about Peyton?"

"She was having trouble adjusting... that's all."

"Oh..."

"I heard today that a couple of ladies like you."

Mac looked at her with no expression.

"I think you already know that."

He just shrugged "I just guessed. I heard from Lindsay and Hawkes about it today."

Stella gave him a faint smile "So... you asked them on a date?"

"No."

"Oh..."

Mac kept silent and waited for her _longer_ reply.

"So, you aren't going to ask these beautiful ladies, take note, who likes you on a date?"

He sighed "I... perfer to date someone who I like."

"Oh... Okay."

Stella grabbed her bag and the files on her table and looked at Mac again who was giving her the shivers with his stare... and not to mention the silence...

"What's the problem Mac?"

He cleared his throat "Uh, nothing... I just... You... I... I mean... Do you want to have dinner with me?"

She gave him one of her biggest smiles and walked towards him, whispering in his ear "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I have to relax..._

_Calm down... _

_I know I still can't..._

_I still have this feeling..._

_that something's happening when I'm not around..._

_Why can't I get rid of this?_

_...this weird feeling?_

-END-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Is my randomness good? tell me what you think... I would love to read all about it..:D -mj(wgf)


	2. I owe you an explanation

**This Weird Feeling **

By: mj0621

Sorry about the confusing fic... I wasn't able to edit and check on the plot so... I owe this to you guys...

_**The explanation of the crazy randomness of this fic...**_

**Peyton Driscoll's side of the story:**

Peyton is having a hard time warming up in New York... mainly, in the crime lab because she thinks everybody is being weird on her. However, she realises that Stella is the only one who isn't weird around her so she decides to ask her about it. In the end, she tries to convince herself it's a newbie thing but fails. She still has this weird feeling that she doesn't know something and that something is the reason why the gang are acting all 'weird' around her. Obviously, it has something to do with her liking Mac and everybody around the lab knows about her (obvious) feelings for him.

**Jane Parson's side:**

Jane isn't fond of Peyton period. The reason is, like it said on the fic later on, she too likes Mac and she sees Peyton as a big rival. Almost same as she sees with Stella but with Peyton, she doesn't even bother to act nice. Maybe because she knows she doesn't have to deal with her... she is suppose to be in the morgue right?

**Scene with Flack and Danny seeing Peyton in the corridor:**

Danny sees her and confirms with Flack if that was Peyton who passed by and asks what is she doing in the lab... Flack explains that she does that to have a chance to see/talk to Mac. Danny, who's clueless, asks why bother. Flack answered "Because she likes Mac." Then he asks Flack if Mac likes her back... the question remained unanswered (in this part anyway.)

**Lindsay Monroe's side:**

Lindsay, unlike Jane, gives Peyton some attention and tries to be nice. The reason for her unusual behavior is explained when talking with the gang in the locker room. She says that Peyton gives her 'vibes'. Truthfully, she doesn't like Peyton 'chasing' Mac and yes, she gets jealous of how she and Danny interact.

**Scene with Peyton and Danny towards the morgue:**

Danny is just being friendly with the new ME (walks/talks with her when they're headed in the morgue or in the same case) like he said with the gang, he does it everyday... to make her feel more welcomed. The weird smile? Well, it was only a while ago when he learned about her liking his boss... Who wouldn't smile/act weird when you know something you shouldn't?

**Scene with Peyton, Danny, Stella, Sid and Flack:**

Stella greets Peyton without any weird actions and Peyton realises she's the only one who did. Sid and Danny where looking at them because they didn't really think Stella and Peyton would treat each other nicely. Peyton thinks she has something on her face and checks her refleaction which made Stella ask Danny (mentally) what's wrong. He said he doesn't know. Peyton later thinks that it might be a gossip/s that made everybody treat her weird and decides to ask someone about it later... Flack enters the morgue and is (like Danny and Sid) surprised to see Stella and Peyton 'friendly'. At the end of the scene, Stella leaves to question a suspect with Flack.

**Scene at the end of the shift with Peyton and Stella:**

Peyton decides to ask Stella (because she's the only one who isn't acting weird with her) about the 'weird' treatment the gang/employees is giving her. Stella, not also knowing the true reason, just says, maybe it's a newbie thing and the gang is just plain crazy sometimes...:P Peyton felt relieved for a while and thanks Stella as they leave.

**Scene in the locker room with Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Hawkes:**

Stella confronts the gang about what they did to Peyton to make her feel like what she said earlier. Hawkes said maybe it's because of Jane and says why Jane gives Peyton the cold shoulder. Flack then adds, maybe Lindsay did the same with her, since she is (mainly) jealous. Danny is still clueless about all of this. Flack tries to hint Danny about Lindsay's jealousy but failed. Lindsay, indirectly, spats at him and leaves the room. Danny was surprised and it took him a while to put the pieces back together, so he runs after her. The reasons weren't enough for Stella so she bugs Flack and Hawkes more. Flack said he(you can say same with Sid and Hawkes) is surprised that she's 'close' with Peyton... not like with Jane... Stella doesn't get his point. Flack and Hawkes scooted away to avoid her question why. The real reason is the guys know Stella likes/cares for Mac and they think she should be jealous (or something like that) with Peyton... the same 'way' she does with Jane.

**Scene in Stella's office with Stella and Mac: (I try not to be too SMacked-ish about this... :P)**

Mac unintentionally surprises Stella which causes her to bump her head. Stella asks why he is there and he answers he was just wondering about what the techs were saying about Peyton. Stella says Peyton was just having troubles warming up with the gang. And abruptly, Stella jokes Mac about the two women liking him. Mac looks at her with no expression and Stella realizes he already knows about it. Stella asks him if he plans on taking either of the women who like him on a date. He says no and Stella wonders why not. He explained that he rather dates someone who he likes. After who knows how long Mac thought about it, he asks Stella if she wants to have dinner with him. She accepts his offer.

Danny's question earlier is finally answered. Mac doesn't like Peyton... nor Jane. :D

_**End of the explanation.**_

So, is it clear now? i tried to explain all of it here but if there's still something bugging you, just ask and I'll just reply to you... :)

I'm not sure what to do with this... maybe it'll stay as a one shot... or if I'm in a good mood... or I finished my other fics, I'll put here the part where Peyton discovers the **real** reason why the gang's all weird with her... now, that includes Stella... and Mac. :P

What're ya thinking now peeps? Tell me what's on your mind please! That _really_ helps me. -mj(wgf)


End file.
